heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-09-09 - Self-Expression or Vandalism?
After an evening patrolling with Superboy, and a bit of minor heroics, Man-at-Arms has convinced the Boy of Steel to go with him to visit the roof of the Daily Planet building. He wants to see the altered globe before it is restored or replaced. Yet he seems also to have made a point of flying very openly on that white Steed of his, right over a part of the islands of the City almost sure to be in sight of a certain small farm. Superboy has...sadly seen it. He works there as a part-time job as Conner Kent, and he is pissed about it. Though he has agreed without much to-do, the closer he gets to it, the more annoyed he seems to get. He flys by Man-at-Arms and as the two approach the globe, he scowls. "Ursa." That's who he thinks did it, and he really wants to yell at that woman...not that he thinks it would do much good. But ooooh, he's sooo angry! It's strange, Superboy doesn't usually get angry over this sort of stuff...cause anger means he is taking it personal. This...yes, he takes as a personal attack. Man-At-Arms' clever plan seems to have worked! For mere seconds after their arrival above the site of the Daily Planet's changed sphere, Heart Girl arrives! She flies up, all pink and perky. "Hi!" She calls out to the two individuals. "Hello, Superboy. Hello, Man-at-Arms. Come to look at the illegal display of free expression?" Man-at-Arms has noticed how upset Superboy is getting, but does not know what to do to help ease the other young man's pain. Instead, he just gapes at the globe with engrossed interest. But he does hear mention of 'Ursa.' Is now the time to mention he has met Ursa? Talked with her? Mmmmm. Maybe not just now. Thunderstorm knows, after all. When Heart Girl arrives, Man-at-Arms smiles broadly, walking over to a spot close to where the pink and sparkling heroine is hovering, offering one of his flourishing bows. "Hello, Heart Girl. And yes, honestly. I had not seen it and wished to. I find it fascinating. And you?" "Free expression that translates to...," and Superboy chokes on his next word...because he suddenly realizes who he is talking to. The girly girl with delicate feelings. Yep, he almost sad a bad word in front of her. He clears his throat and takes a deep breath as he organizations his thoughts. "I suspect it's the 'artists' way of mocking Earth, and not respecting those that the planet belongs to." Maybe Superboy is making some assumptions, but he can't help but let his judgment be clouded since he discovered Ursa's past assocation with Zod. You know, it might be a good time, cause Superboy hasn't realized Ursa was the one to beat up Thunderstorm ironically enough. Heart Girl may pick up some hurt feelings in the jangled mess too with Superboy...Ursa does carry some weight with the Kid, but he's trying to be more cheerful for Heart Girl. "So, how are you doing Heart Girl? It's been a while." "I'm doing very well. Thank you for asking." Heart Girl says. Yes, she detects the swirling cloud of emotions inside Superboy's heart at the moment. She offer Man-at-Arms a smile and then looks down at the transfigured Daily Planet. "People usually vandalize as a way to cry out. To mourn for something lost or to express how powerless they feel. It is a way of controling an environment that too often controls them. Maybe whoever did this is homesick." "Or perhaps whomever did this seeks to send a message that it is time to change the world?" Man-at-Arms offers, with a bright and smiling face and a heart so full of optimism it makes the teeth ache. Still, he does listen to Heart Girl's wisdom about the reasons for the vandalism. "I cannot think of why anyone would wish to mock Earth. She gives us all life and sustains us." "Ya, well...they have a chance at a new home, and I got a feeling they are going to flush it down the drain. Ah well, if they do, I'll just have to be there to stop them," Superboy says firmly. No, what trust Ursa had at first, is shattered. "And they picked this spot on purpose I suspect, because they suspected I liked it." And Superboy does..., he swallows. "I wonder when they are going to get it fixed, I hope soon. The Daily Planet has been good to me and the Young Justice. My first interview was printed in the Daily Planet, Clark Kent wrote it," he says, smiling a bit at the fond memory. Superboy snorts at Man-at-Arms, "If who I think did this, she would likely glare holes through your armor for even suggesting such a thing as nice as that. I've said some nice things about Earth, and she looked like she was chewing on something sour," Superboy admits. He should have noticed it at the time, rather than having to think back on it and pick up the betraying signs that he was being manipulated into giving information. Gawd, he was soooo stupid! He shakes his head to disloudge the depressed thoughts. "Anyway, why don't we go somewhere else more upbeat?" Heart Girl watches Superboy, her eyes holding just a hint of sadness. "If this is causing you pain, we definately shouldn't be here." She agrees. Her gaze turns to Man-at-Arms. "Maybe some place more positive? Everything's better with ice cream!" Man-at-Arms chuckles at Heart Girl's suggestion. "I do not know about Superboy, but I haven't money for ice cream. But if being here is causing him pain, I agree we should leave. I merely wanted to see it." Man-at-Arms has no reason to put together Superboy's words and Thunderstorm's foe, Ursa. If he did, he might bring it up. As he does not, he worries instead about where to go now and such. Superboy perks up, "Ice cream?" That got his attention! "Totally!" He then grins, "I got some cash on me, enough for ice cream." He isn't about to say he has two part-time jobs, but hey, he has cash! "See, wearing a leather jacket over your uniform? Very useful," and he grins with impishness. "I can see how it would be...." Heart Girl is about to say more when her cellphone rings. She slides it out of the little home it has inside her skirt and checks the screen. ".... but I'll have to wait. My parents need me home. Looks like a small livestock emergency." She leans over to kiss Manny on the cheek. "See you soon." Superboy gets a friendly wave. Then Heart Girl flies off at near sonic speeds, heading for the edge of the city.